heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flintstone Kids
| last_aired = | preceded_by = The Flintstone Funnies (1982–84) | followed_by = Cave Kids (1996) | related = | website = }} The Flintstone Kids is an American animated television series which aired from 1986 to 1988 on ABC, and as part of the weekday/weekend morning programming block, The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, and produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. It is a spin-off prequel of The Flintstones. The show's theme song bears a strong resemblance to that of Brass Bonanza. The show disregards established continuity from the previous series, in which Fred and Barney met Wilma and Betty as adults. Overview The program follows the adventures of Fred, Barney, Wilma and Betty as children with their pet Dino. Episodes It featured the following segments: * The Flintstone Kids: The "main" story of the show. Either it would be the length of a full episode or be split into two different stories. * Flintstone Funnies: Freddy, Barney, Wilma and Betty dreaming of exciting fantasy/adventures. These were dropped in the second season. * Captain Caveman and Son: The adventures of Captain Caveman with his son, Cavey Jr. This segment was actually a "show within a show" whereby Captain Caveman and Son is a TV show watched by the main characters, with the "fourth wall" was broken frequently. * Dino's Dilemmas: This segment featured the adventures and misadventures of Freddy's pet dinosaur Dino. Voice cast thumb|''Flintstone Kids'' cast. * Charlie Adler – Cavey Jr. * Bever-Leigh Banfield – Mayor of Bedrock * Jon Bauman – * Michael Bell – Mr. Billy Bad * Mel Blanc – Dino, Robert Rubble, Captain Caveman, Piggy McGrabit * Susan Blu – Dreamchip Gemstone, Janet Granite, Victoria Lithonstone-Gemstone * Hamilton Camp – Barney Rubble, Flab Slab * Henry Corden – Ed Flintstone, Edna Flintstone * Peter Cullen – * Jim Cummings – * Julie Dees – Wilma Slaghoople (1986–1987), Mica Slaghoople, Mickey Slaghoople, Tarpit Tommy * Rick Dees – * Dick Erdman – * Takayo Fischer – * June Foray – Grandma Cavemom * Pat Fraley – * Elizabeth Lyn Fraser – Wilma Slaghoople (1987–1988) * Arte Johnson – * Buster Jones – Officer Bob Quartz * Aron Kincaid – * René LeVant – * Allan Lurie – * Tress MacNeille – * Kenneth Mars – Narrator in "Captain Caveman and Son" segments * Janet May – * Scott Menville – Freddy Flintstone (1987–1988) * Howard Morris – * George O'Hanlon – * Rob Paulsen – Additional Voices * Bumper Robinson – Philo Quartz * Michael Rye – Ricky Slaghoople * Ronnie Schell – Yuckster * Avery Schreiber – * Marilyn Schreffler – Rocky Ratrock, Flo Rubble * John Stephenson – Ditto Master, Victor Gemstone * Jean Vander Pyl – Pearl Pebbles Slaghoople * B.J. Ward – Betty Bricker, Mrs. Rockbottom * Beau Weaver – * Lennie Weinrib – Freddy Flintstone (1986–1987), Police Commissioner * Frank Welker – Nate Slate, Stalagbite, Fang, fill-ins for Dino and Robert Rubble * Patric Zimmerman – Awards In 1988, Mary Jo Ludin and Lane Raichert were given the Humanitas Prize for the show's episode "Rocky's Rocky Road".Sennett, Ted. The Art of Hanna-Barbera: Fifty Years of Creativity. New York: Viking Penguin, 1989. ISBN 0-670-82978-1. p. 262. Comic Star Comics (an imprint of Marvel Comics) also ran a comic book series. DVD releases On May 4, 2010, Warner Home Video released Saturday Morning Cartoons 1980s, Volume 1, a compilation release which features episodes from various 80's cartoons including an episode from The Flintstone Kids.Stone-Age Preteens, Mr. T , Dirk the Daring and More on WHV's Saturday AM '80s DVD On March 11, 2014, Warner Home Video released The Flintstone Kids: Rockin' in Bedrock, a 2-disc set featuring 10 episodes from the first season, on DVD in Region 1.We've Got a First Look at the Cover Art for 'Rockin' in Bedrock' References External links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/D-F/The_Flintstone_Kids/index.html The Flintstone Kids @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] * * Category:Child versions of cartoon characters Category:The Flintstones Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1986 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:Star Comics titles Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Crossover animation Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:Prequel television series